


Alex and His Reign of Terror

by skycloud86



Series: AlexAU Series [2]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: "Being the brother of Nina Myers means that many treat you suspiciously, so why not have fun with that?"Alex Myers is my OC, the canon characters are all property of Fox. The story is set between Day Two and Day Three.
Series: AlexAU Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Day One of the Reign of Terror

_You know, one of the very worst things about being a federal agent who has a terrorist sister is that people think you're going to be her terrorist brother at some point. This of course is rubbish, but maybe I should have some fun with the idea?_

Alex laughed quietly as he hid the tin foil in the break room microwave. It was kind of old and never really worked properly, so really he was doing them all a favour. He walked out of the break room, leaving the door open so as to witness the incident, and got back on with his work. Soon, he noticed Adam carrying a microwavable bowl and waited for the fun to begin.

"Oh, fuck!" Adam yelled as the microwave showed its immediate dislike of the foil, which quickly burst into flames. As Adam grabbed a fire extinguisher, Alex tried hard not to laugh too loud. 

_I don't want the fun to end just yet, I have a few other little tricks to play!_

Noticing that Jack had fallen asleep at his desk, Alex quietly walked up the stairs and inside the office. He quietly took Jack's phone, set a very loud timer of around thirty seconds and made his way back to his desk, all whilst making sure nobody saw him. A few seconds later, a duet of timer and Jack's yells could be heard throughout the building. Laughing to himself, Alex decided to let the next prank wait a couple of hours. 

_That way they won't get connected._

It was a couple of hours later, and Alex was wandering around looking for his next target. Grinning, he noticed that Michelle was away from her station. Dismissing the screensaver, he quickly turned the wallpaper into a picture of a massive spider. Walking away, it didn't take long for her scream to echo through the room. 

_I'm surprised that one even worked!_

Alex had a few more ideas for pranks, but he wasn't sure who to target next. He settled on Kim as prankee number four. Like Michelle had been, she was absent from her station. This time he didn't change the wallpaper but instead left some black string tied to her mouse, before hiding it. As Kim sat back down and moved the mouse, the ball of black string that probably appeared more like a spider suddenly came into view. Screaming, Kim ran from her desk. 

_Ok, so those last two weren't terribly different to each other, but they were effective!_

"Another prank gets played on someone, and I'll be checking the security cameras, is that clear?" Tony announced to everyone within earshot. He knew it was a slow day, but surely four pranks were enough for whoever was bored enough to be carrying them out? 

_I wonder if I should call his bluff? Yes, yes I shall._

Alex waited until Tony had left his office, before sneaking inside with a mug he had brought with him. Carefully pouring coffee from Tony's beloved Chicago Cubs mug into the new Chicago White Sox mug, he placed the affectionately-named "Cubby" in the bag he had took the White Sox mug from, before leaving the room. As soon as Tony returned to his office, he saw the offensive mug on his desk and suddenly came back out into the bullpen.

"I wasn't joking!" he yelled, and returned to his computer, beginning to bring up the recorded camera feeds.

_Whoops, I guess it wasn't a bluff after all. Looks like my reign of terror has come to an end!_

"ALEX!" Tony yelled once more. Alex, by this time hiding around the corner, held out his arm with Cubby securely in his hand.

"Keep back, I have hostages!" he yelled back, causing giggles in the bullpen. Tony, horrified, stared at his beloved mug.

"What do you want, Alex?" he asked half-seriously, but Alex simply withdrew his arm. Suddenly, a crash that sounded a lot like mug on wood could be heard, and Tony ran towards the corner. Suddenly, Alex appeared in full, Cubby in one piece and one hand, and in the other he held the handle of a cheap plain white mug he had smashed. 

_My final prank for the day! Of course, terrorist or not, I'm not that much of a monster!_

Sighing in relief, Tony grabbed Cubby and returned to his office.


	2. Day Two of the Reign of Terror

For the next few weeks, things were quiet at CTU Los Angeles with no sign of pranks from Alex. He had decided not to do too much at once, but soon another day of prank terrorism had arrived, and he had big plans that involved subtle acts. The first thing he did was to replace all the coffee with the decaff version. 

_This is one area where I fit very well into CTU, a love for coffee, but I have a flask under my desk. I'm not going to fall victim to my own prank, after all!_

Strangely enough, after a few hours. either nobody had noticed or nobody wanted to make it known that they had noticed. Perhaps they wanted to discourage Alex from his continuing reign of terror? Alex wasn't bothered about this lack of results, at least for now. His next prank was scheduled to be in the early afternoon, and he was sure at least some would notice that one.

As the time arrived, he looked over at a nearby conference room. Chappelle had wanted to talk to Jack and Tony about something, so they had arranged to meet in there. Unluckily for them, this was common knowledge as it was a weekly meeting at the same time every Wednesday. Keeping himself from laughing, he watched as Chappelle swung the door open, only for the air horn duct taped to the wall to be set off. He could only just hear Chappelle yell over the loud noise that filled the entire room. After a few moments, Chappelle ripped the offending horn from the wall and slammed the door behind him. The fun wasn't over, though as Chappelle always sat in the same chair and yes, underneath it was another airhorn. As that one went off, uncontrollable laughing could be heard from the bullpen. 

_I wonder how much I can get away with before I'm a former agent?_

As a clearly annoyed Chappelle left the conference room, he looked around at everyone working in the office, hoping to see something on a face that would indicate whoever had placed the horns, but he found nothing. Of course, if Alex had been at his desk, maybe things would have been different. Instead he was busy in a nearby corridor, setting up a nice surprise for Chappelle.

_If he liked the air horns, he'll love this!_

Moving quickly into a side room as footsteps grew louder, he peeked out above the piece of paper he had taped to the window in order to hide his presence. As Chappelle rounded the corner, his foot pressed down on the mat Alex had placed, which in turn pressed down on the very large and very loud whoopee cushion underneath it, causing more laughter from the bullpen. Chappelle muttered some not so family friendly words as he examined the mat and cushion, before moving out of sight. After he was sure that the coast was clear, Alex returned to his desk.

_I think there's time for one more prank today, which should I select?_

Alex grinned as he made a decision on the next prank. For this one, he needed to be quick, as the chosen victim was due back at their desk within minutes. Of course, Kim's desk wasn't too far from his, so that helped give him more time to actually set up the prank. Grabbing some of the tape he had used to stick the paper to the window, he quickly ripped off a piece before applying it to the bottom of Kim's mouse and writing a message on it, before simply getting back to work. A few moments later, and Kim returned, pushing her mouse to knock the screensaver off. At least, that is what should have happened. Instead, the screensaver carried on as if nothing had happened. Trying again and again, Kim began muttering to herself, before checking that the mouse was plugged in. Plugged in it was, but it was still not doing as she asked. Annoyed, she unplugged it and was about to go and get a spare one from the storage rooms when she noticed the tape with the message.

"A rolling mouse gathers no cheese," she read out loud, before ripping the tape off, balling it up and flicking it at a chuckling Alex.


	3. Day Three of the Reign of Terror

A few more weeks passed by without any pranks being played on the denizens of CTU, and Alex had decided that they had gone long enough without a few prank terrorist acts. Unlike the last two rounds, he was going to pick a specific person to prank, and he had a very good target in mind as he glanced up at Jack's office.

_He's a perfect candidate for these pranks, especially as he's only had the one prank against him so far._

Finding the office empty, Alex checked the time. Nodding as he realised that Jack would be at Division for at least another hour, he went as normally as he could to the stairs that led up to Jack's office whilst carrying the tube of cellophane that would play a big part in his first prank. Quickly setting things up, he made his way back to his desk and waited for Jack to get back.

"It's one of those days, then?" Kim whispered to him as he walked past, a grin forming on her face. She had found many of the pranks to be funny and had a growing desire to take an active part in setting some of them up. For now, though, she was content to be greatly entertained by the pranks that weren't aimed at her.

"Oh yes, it is!" Alex grinned, before sitting down. He wondered if she would be as enthusiastic once she realised that her father was going to be the sole victim of today's events. About an hour later, Jack was back in the office and as he walked up the stairs, he had no idea that Alex and Kim were watching him all the way up as he ascended. Opening his office door, he expected no resistance to his entering the room, but instead, he walked straight into a sheet of cellophane. Muttering angrily, he examined the offensive material, before ripping it down and slamming the door behind him.

_Little does he know that the cellophane is just the beginning! He'll be in there for a couple of hours now, so the next prank will have to wait._

Some hours passed before Jack emerged from his office, and Alex took notice as to where he was going. Finding that he was going to the break room, Alex realised that he had a chance to set up a little prank. Quickly walking up into Jack's office, having given Kim instructions to stall him if necessary, he stuck something underneath Jack's desk, before getting back to his own before Jack came out of the break room. They watched as Jack returned to his office and sat down, only for him to jump back up as his legs made contact with a pair of wet sponges that had been taped to the desk. As he angrily threw the sponges across the room, Alex and Kim giggled quietly.

_Seems like Kim is enjoying these pranks as much as I am! Now, what should I do for prank number three?_

More hours passed and it was getting close to the end of the working day for most, so Alex knew he had to get the third and final prank done quickly. Jack had been busy in his office all day so Alex had had little chance to set up any pranks on him, but he was determined that today would be all about pranking Jack Bauer. Suddenly, Jack left his office quickly and Alex saw his opportunity arise. He quickly entered Jack's office and placed a box on his desk, and again managed to return to his own workstation just as Jack entered the bullpen again. Both Alex and Kim watched as Jack made the journey back to his office, before noticing the box. Warily, he inspected it before opening the top, only for a ton of confetti to come flooding out, sprinkling itself all over Jack, the desk and the floor.

_Little worried about a long-term counter-terrorist agent being that reckless with an unidentified box, but hopefully he got as much educational value out of that as Kim and myself got entertainment value out of it!_


End file.
